


Sweet revenge.

by BurbBoi



Category: Astérix et Obélix | Asterix & Obelix (Animated Movies), Astérix et Obélix | Asterix & Obelix (Live Action Movies), Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbBoi/pseuds/BurbBoi
Summary: Do any of you remember the 1999 film? Stupid question. If by some miracle you found this story and clicked it, you know exactly why you're here.
Relationships: Asterix | Asterix/Lucius Detritus, Astérix | Asterix/Julius Caesar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Sweet revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rape.
> 
> The short story presented below, or rather, dug out of the abyss of my computer disk, was written by me a long time ago. It concerns a film that was made in 1999. The action takes place right after the recipe for the magic potion was given to Lucius Detritus. 
> 
> I have no idea what was in my head when I wrote this. You've been warned before.

Asterix POV

It's no use. If only they were smarter than Lucius Detritus. If only he hadn't scorched himself with a magical potion. Now they would be free. They could have saved the village and all villagers. 

For now, he was escorted, or rather dragged, by two Romans dressed in purple armor, with medusa head drawn on their shields. He didn't remember what happened after the little speech of the Caesar's traitor, but his head, pulsating with pain, betrayed that he was knocked out by a heavy object. Thick ropes cut into his wrists. He felt something soft in his mouth to serve as a gag.

Obelix was out of his reach. Getafix and Idefix were probably trapped somewhere deep in the dungeons. Caesar... No, he couldn't help him. 

He was on his own now.

He knew there was no point in running away from the guards when there were about a thousand soldiers in the whole garrison ready to kill an escaped prisoner in the worst scenario. He also felt that after the torture to which he was put through, he wouldn't be able to run for a few hours. Despite his physical strength and resistance to pain, he felt very tired. His vision wasn't yet clear either. 

Asterix didn't notice when he was in a strange tent. However, the purple sheets of which the walls were made betrayed the potential owner. With a silent bump he fell on a huge bed in the corner of the room. He didn't know what all this meant, but he hoped for a rest after everything he had gone through that day and the opportunity to plan his escape, but he remained alert. 

A violent jerk for his shirts ripped him out of all his thoughts. One of the soldiers unzipped it while the other held him down so he didn't wriggle too much. Because his hands were tied behind his back and he gagged, he couldn't do anything more than send them the hateful stare and curse them. The first one when he finished the "job" got up and hit Asterix in the face with all his strength. -Detritus' orders. He said, and then they left.

His cheek was on fire. The summer air hit his naked chest. The helmet flew somewhere in the corner. What's that supposed to mean... 

-You're probably wondering what's going on here? 

A voice slippery as a snake made him shiver on his back. Lucius was standing at the entrance of his tent and was just closing it with a cloth. When he finished, he turned towards Asterix. 

-Your old friend already gave me the recipe, didn't he? He and that rotten dog aren't important to me anymore, so they'll end up as guests of our big show today. 

Asterix wanted to strangle that devious viper who looked at him with a nasty smile.

-So you're probably wondering why you didn't join them? What else can I want from you? 

He said slowly heading towards the big mirror and some huge gold-plated crates standing next to it. 

-Maybe you can answer that for yourself,hmm? 

He started searching one of the crates. 

Asterix looked at the ceiling. Did he find out about... No. He couldn't. After all, he promised him no one would ever find out about them. The scandal of their relationship wouldn't let them both live a peaceful life. Their reputation would have decreased instantly. 

-After your face, I guess you know exactly who I mean. 

Detritus took out a little box. The smell of velvet oils immediately spread through the tent.

Is he going to? Asterix felt the cold sweat running down his back. The traitor came up and put a box of moisturizers next to him. The warrior saw in his eyes boredom, hate, evil and... lust. 

-I don't quite understand... 

A warm hand passing through his muscular stomach made him sick. 

-... what did a man like Caesar see in a feral man like you? You may be intelligent, my friend, but you're still a little trash that means nothing to the Roman Empire. 

He ripped the gag out of Gaul's mouth.

-Tell me, what is it about you that Caesar himself has risked his status to be your lover? 

Asterix swallowed his saliva and threw a contemptible look at the man in front of him. 

-Why don't you ask him yourself? The fist that hit him in the face took his breath away. He felt a metallic taste in his mouth and blood flowed from his nose. Fortunately, it wasn't broken. 

-That's why. 

Lucius took a breath to calm down. 

-As his advisor, planning to overthrow him, I accidentally found out about this... a rather unusual relationship. 

He came up and grabbed Asterix by the face. 

-And I have to admit, I already know what have you got that he fell to your feet. 

(If you don't want to get your eyes and thoughts dirty, drag the text to ***, or just read on.)

Before Asterix could say anything, he felt the soft lips on his own. He tried to break away, push the other man away, but the unwanted tongue finally found it's way into his mouth. Thousands of thoughts flew through his head, one of which clearly represented his lover. His smell, sweat and touch. He couldn't give in to it. Not now. Not at that moment. Slowly he felt he was running out of air. Finally, Detritus let him go. A single line of saliva connected them. 

-You sick... 

-Son of a bitch? Lunatic? Ha. I know who I am. It's a shame I'll have to break you to take everything Caesar had, but don't worry. 

There was a false pity in his voice.He leaned over Asterix and gently moved up to his ear. 

-He's still alive and is right below us in the dungeon. 

Asterix looked at him in disbelief. 

-Don't worry. If he can't hear you screaming, I'll tell him in detail what your face looked like when I took you. 

The slimy tongue slipped over his earlobe, which Lucius then bit gently. A warrior could do nothing else but fight. He couldn't let this sick man use him for his sick lusts. With all the strength he still had, he headstock his torturer. Lucius cursed, lost his balance and fell over. Before Asterix could lift the two guards who brought him here, came into the tent and threw themselves at him.

He felt that his strong arms grabbed his legs and immobilized them with heavy handcuffs. His hands were also chained and tied up somewhere above it. Asterix felt the metal sticking into his skin. The gag also returned to it's place. Now he had to prepare for the inevitable. Detritus got up with the help of one of his guards, got up. They both saluted him and left. The traitor gave bound Gala the lustful gaze. 

-You're like a wild horse that can't be tamed. 

He started slowly pulling his toga off.

-There's something wild about you. Not even Caesar could tame it. So... 

The last tunic fell to the ground. 

-...I must break it in you. 

Asterix unintentionally glanced at the man standing before him. Lucius under a ton of purple he wore hid even his athletic body. He wasn't skinny, but he didn't have the muscles that Asterix made with hard physical work. He was also poorly hairy. His dick was even of considerable size. Asterix knew it wouldn't be a painless close-up. 

-You like what you see? 

The warrior turned his head the other way, trying not to look at the figure standing right next to him. 

He squirmed when he felt two warm hands wandering around his chest towards his waist this time. He felt them slowly pulling down his pants. But it was still an unwanted touch. The cold air hit him in the following areas of his body. Detritus in turn made a sound from his throat, which caused something to fall down in his stomach. 

-My, my. Your " advantage " can also be a good argument. 

He felt fingers move from tip to base. But he was still soft. Asterix wanted Lucius to be satisfied and sent him to the dungeon where he and Getafix would think of an escape plan. The finger that gently touched his muscle ring caused a slight lift. 

-So you'd rather be at the bottom? 

Lucius laughed at his own joke. And Asterix tried with all his might to focus on something else. Obelix. Idefix. Village. Forest. What he has to do when...  
Cold oil interrupted his thoughts and made him moan. 

-If you think you can be quiet and not give me the satisfaction, it's no use. 

Detritus said slowly inserting his other finger and scissoring the hole, he continued. 

-If you have to think about something, then think about him. The best about his face is when he finds out what I did to you.

In the blink of an eye, Gal turned into a moaning mess. His cock was standing in a full erection and the precum was slowly coming down from tip. Fragments of memories flowed through his mind, over which he now lost control. He and Julius. In his palace, ship and Egypt. First as enemies. Then as two masters of tactics and military strategy. Two strict minds. One evening, with wine, they got carried away and... 

-Mmmmmm! 

The rapist's finger touched his prostate.  
...and so they became lovers. He never thought tha... Julius also likes guys. Until now, their meetings have been a half-secret. Since then, they have become the best kept secret. Of course, the issue of Cleopatra was a bit difficult for Asterix, but Caesar managed to convince him not to bother with a political marriage.

-I see you enjoy yourself.

Lucius licked his lips. 

-Now it's my turn.

He felt two fingers slowly coming out of him to be replaced by something much bigger, warmer and fatter. He couldn't escape it so he tried to concentrate on Julius. The nights they spent together in the comfort of his palace in Rome. He tried to think about a sense of uncertainty, but also excitement. Now he was overcome with fear.

-Try to relax Asterix. Maybe then it won't hurt that much. 

As soon as Lucius entered, Asterix groaned in pain and arched his back. Despite the large amount of lubrication, it still hurt. Detritus, in turn, gave a deep growl from his throat. 

-Tight... You are still tight despite how much times you did it together.

Asterix tried to even his breath. He hoped that his torturer did not last long. Lucius began to slowly move the pelvis. At the beginning his thrusts were gentle, but after a few times he increased their strength. Gal felt he couldn't resist pleasure. Detritus hit one specific place and it caused him to make an involuntary moan with every push.  
Finally, his torturer felt he's coming. He looked at lying under him Asterix. His blond hair stuck to his forehead. Sweat ran down his neck and muscular torso. The muscles in the arms were tense. Chain bruises appeared on his wrists. Even if he hated this man, he had to admit that he looked handsome in this position. Lucius felt that he would soon reach the climax. With a few last thrusts, he felt his cum slowly fill the bound man. Asterix felt it and also came from sensation. The Roman quickly got up, wiped himself out and began to wash away the smell of sweat and sex. Asterix looked at him through his squinting eyelids. He would have given a lot to kill that man. Now and here. 

Finally, Lucius was ready to leave. Before that, however, he approached the lying warrior and, with an almost affectionate gesture, took his hair off his forehead. The blow to his face, which Asterix barely felt from tiredness, dispelled all illusions. 

-Tell me one thing, Asterix. 

He grabbed his face again. This time he tightened his grip slowly. 

-Your lover's traitor did what he wanted to you. 

The blow. 

-And you still dare to have that pride in your eyes? 

Another one. 

-How many more times do I have to break you? 

Another one. 

-Maybe you liked it? 

The last blow. Detritus let go of his face with disgust and directed his steps towards the exit. 

-Wash him. Thoroughly. He's supposed to look like nothing's happened here. 

Two guards went into the tent and started to clean him slowly. On his way out, Lucius looked over his shoulder. 

-If anyone finds out what happened here, I promise you'll die slowly and painfully. For now... 

There's a mocking smile on his face again. 

-You'll be the first artist in our night circus today. And then he left whistling.

***

After the victory over Lucius Detritus, the whole village and the Romans came together to celebrate. However, a couple of people went to the site to talk. As soon as Asterix crossed the threshold of his hut, which was standing on the sidelines, he was immediately attracted by another man to him. Greedy lips started to kiss him all over his neck looking for his sweet spot. 

-Julius... Stop it. We must... Ah! ...talk... 

But Caesar didn't intend to stop. Instead, he dragged Asterix to the bed covered with the fur. 

-I know, my dearest. I know. 

He said sitting next to him and breathing his scent of hair. 

-I'll never forgive myself for what this treacherous pig has done to you. I promise he' ll die in agony. 

-Do what you want with him. 

Asterix said without emotion, reaching for a horn filled with wine. 

-That doesn't concern me anymore. 

Caesar looked at him for a moment with a little disbelief and then there was an understanding on his face. 

-I understand. But if you think I'm going to leave you by one madman, I warn you that you might be disappointed. 

Asterix let skinny fingers slip gently under his shirt. 

-Now... 

Emperor gets to his neck again. 

-Let me reward you for all the hardships of the day.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> -_-
> 
> I'm so sorry.


End file.
